A New Beginning
by D12tributes4life
Summary: After the devastating mine explosion which claimed the life of her father Katniss moves to the Capitol in a attempt to start fresh and have a opportunity to have a new beginning. She isn't confident things will be okay in this new life but things seem to take a turn for the best after she meets a fellow student called Peeta Mellark.


**Authors Note:**

**Some of you may have read my last fanfic 'Into the Spotlight' but if not then I hope you enjoy this one. 'A New Beginning' is about Katniss in the modern world, she moves away to a school in the Capitol after many years of being haunted by the devastating mine explosion which claimed the life of her father. But things take a turn for the best when she meets a student at her new school called Peeta Mellark.**

**A New Beginning **

**Katniss P.O.V**

**Chapter 1-**

The shower is cold, but I need it. I need the cold to awaken me from the nights bad dreams that seem to carry on into the light of day. I stand there for about ten minutes just staring at the water running down the white tiles before I decide I'm finally really awake. I turn the nob off and step out of the shower and I wrap a towel tightly around my exposed body. I quickly rub myself dry and slip into my clothes for the day which consists of denim skinny jeans and a light blue silk top. Last but not least I do my hair the way I always have, a braid, the wraps around the back of my head and over my shoulder.

My heart is beating fast inside my chest. _**God damn it, why am I so nervous? **_Hmm, maybe it's because if this doesn't go right I really have nowhere else to go. Yeah, that's it. I've already left everybody I've ever loved back in District 12. Including my Mother, Prim and Gale. I just wasn't coping, the accident hurt me more than anyone. Maybe that is because me and my father had a closer relationship than the others.

Whatever it was it doesn't matter anymore because I came here to move on. I came here to start new. I've got to forget about my old life. I came here to have a new beginning.

I quickly eat breakfast a gulp down a glass of cold orange juice before grabbing my school bag and speeding out the door. I wonder what school will be like here in the Capitol. I wonder what the people will be like. Will I enjoy it? Will I hate it? I dunno, I guess I will find out soon.

I ride the elevator down to the lobby and run outside where I stand and wait for the bus. It's pathetic really, seventeen years old and I don't have a licence. Oh well, thank goodness for public transport.

The bus arrives at quarter past eight and takes exactly ten minutes to arrive at school. I forward out of the bus along with the other students and step out. I find myself staring at the front of the school. It's huge, it looks luxurious, like the only people that should be here are ones with wealthy parents.

With my arms wrapped tightly around my chest I walk down the concrete path. I feel insecure. Out of place. Maybe this feeling will pass, hopefully.

The bell rings and I watch as everybody floods into the front door, I follow, not really knowing what to do. And I helplessly watch as they forward into their assigned classrooms. I wander through the halls, all now empty. I look at my timetable which has all of my classes listed on it but I have no idea where these rooms are.

That's when I hear someone running up behind me. I turn. A girl with blonde hair and a mini skirt comes dashing down the hallways puffing and panting. She stops beside me. "The bell?" she asks between puffs.

"Yeah, it's already gone," I say.

She looks down, "damn it! Ugh, sorry it's just that I'm gunna get yelled at." She looks up at me. "Wait a second, I haven't seen you before."

I smile slightly.

"You're a new kid, aren't you?" she asks with a sly smile.

"Yeah," I say.

"The names Delly," she says as she stands.

"Katniss," I say.

"Well, Katniss, let me look at your timetable. I can show you to your next class," she says as I pass her my timetable.

"You've got Maths, and you're in my class, come on, I can introduce you to some of my friends," Delly says with an award winning smile.

Delly is pretty, the kind of girl that would be captain of the cheerleading team. The kind of girl who most girls envy to be. The kind of girl that all the jocks would want by their side. Despite her looks she doesn't seem to be… well you know…

We walk down the hallways to Maths where Delly opens the door and walks in, I follow. "Delly, late, again?" the teacher asks with a frown. "You know what happens on the third time."

"She was actually helping me, I'm new and I was lost," I say. The whole class is looking at me as if I'm an alien or something.

The teacher smiles, he seems nice enough. "Okay, well if that is so I will let you off. But not again Delly, you hear?"

She nods, "thanks."

"Alright, go and sit down," he says. Delly turns and takes her seat at the back of the classroom.

The teacher turns to me, "what's your name?"

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I say shyly.

"Alright then, Katniss, nice to have you join us, take a seat," he says.

I turn to the class and bite my lip. Everyone stares. I just look down as I make my way over to Delly who is patting the empty table next to hers. I sit and she smiles. "I want you to meet someone at recess," she says. "He's really nice, one of my best friends."

"Okay," I say with a genuine smile.

The lesson goes by quickly and soon enough it's over and I'm sitting down beside Delly on the oval. A girl with short dark hair sprawls herself in front of her and stares me down. She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips as she looks she over.

"New meat?" she asks no one in particular.

"Yeah," Delly says.

The girl smiles, "I'm Johanna."

"I'm Katniss," I say.

"Nice to have you here in the Capitol, you're not a local, are you?" she asks.

"How did you know?" I ask Johanna.

"Because, the Capitol hasn't affected you yet. You can see it in your eyes, the utter innocence," she says as she playfully brushes my cheek. I jerk away as she laughs. "Why the heck would you move here of all places?"

"I had to," I say.

"You could have gone to District Four or Eleven or even Two. But no, you came **here**," Johanna says whilst shaking her head.

"What's so bad about the Capitol?" I ask.

She leans closer, "here, in the Capitol everybody wants to know about everybody. So, your new here and that means everybody wants to know your story. Everybody is interested in the new girl. Everybody is going to want you to be their friend. You're going to have no privacy. Trust me."

Delly sighs and shakes her head, "don't believe a word she says Katniss. She's just messing with you." She looks around, "where is everyone? The bell for recess rung ten minutes ago!"

Johanna leans back onto the grass, "well you know what their geography teacher is like. They could be in there the whole recess and the whole lunch."

I look over my shoulder towards the football field where football players are running laps. I'm good at running and I yearn to join them, feel the wind through my hair, hear my heart beat in my ears. But I restrain.

"Oh, here they are!" I hear Delly exclaim. I turn around towards the way they are facing. I see three of them, one girl with red hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen, the boy next to her his holding her hand and he laughs and flashes his award winning smile. And the last one, a boy, catches my attention more than anyone else. His eyes, which are the bluest eyes I've ever seen look directly into mine. He has dirty blonde hair which falls into his eyes and as soon as our eyes meet I look away.

They sit down between Johanna and Delly. "Hey guys this is the new girl, Katniss," Delly says to them. "And Katniss, this is Annie," she says pointing to the red haired girl, "this is Finnick," she says pointing to Annie's boyfriend, "and this, is Peeta," she says pointing to the blonde haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Katniss," Finnick says. "It's always… well… **interesting** to have people who are new in the Capitol."

Annie smiles at me, "you will love the Capitol, the shopping is great and everyone is so close that we can meet up almost every weekend. It's great."

I smile, although I kind of have to force it. I would much rather spending the weekend hunting with Gale than shopping. But I have to accept this, it's a part of the life I chose to live.

Delly turns to me, "hey Katniss, Annie and I have cheerleading at lunch and we **are** looking for a reserve… are you interested in giving it a go?"

I jerk my head back, "me? _**Cheerleading?**_"

Johanna bursts out laughing, "that's exactly what **I **said!"

I look at Johanna as a smile plays my lips, I have a strong feeling we are going to be great friends.

"Well, why not give it a go? You got the body for it, not stick thin but lean you know. Muscular. We need that in our team," Delly says with a brow creased in thought.

I shrug a little before saying, "I guess I could give it a try…"

Johanna groans. Delly and Annie squeal in excitement. "I'm looking forward to it!" Annie exclaims.

"Don't get too excited," I say slyly. "There's a strong chance I could let you down and be a complete failure."

"We can teach you everything you need to know," Delly says with a huge smile. "You will be fine."

The two boys look at me, I quickly look away. "Hey I tell you what we should do," Delly says.

"What?" we all say at the same time.

"Well, concidering it's Friday we should all go to my apartment tonight and watch a movie, it will be fun, sleepover, get to know Katniss better. Swimming in my pool," she says.

We all agree and at that moment the bell rings and we all forward off to class. The next lessons are a blur. Soon enough it's lunch and I'm standing in the girls bathroom wearing a blue, red and white cheerleaders uniform. It's short. Very short. It doesn't even come down to my mid-thigh. At least the top is supportive.

With my head down I walk out of the bathroom and down the school corridor. People look at me, especially the males. I think one of them even gives me a wolf whistle. I hear my name called and I whip around, and run face first into a broad chest. The two of us stumble backwards. I fall on the person, I'm on top of them.

I push myself up and look that I'm on top of Peeta.

"Sorry," I stutter. For some reason I cannot make myself move.

"It's okay," he says as a smile plays at his lips.

I push myself off him so I'm sitting on the cool marble floor. I bite my lip as I look at him, he has the cutest boyish smile on as he stares at me in surprise. I force myself to stand. He does too.

"Well, um, I guess I will see you later. I've got cheerleading to attend to," I say awkwardly. I turn away and quickly walk into the school hall, not daring to turn back and see him staring after me.


End file.
